particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kihnterha
Kihnterha (formerly known as Quinterra) is one of the largest cities of Valruzia and is located along the northern bank of the River Ruze. From 1456 to about 1911, Kihnterha has been the capital of Valruzia. Kihnterha is located in the province of Kampania. Many governmental organisations are located in Kihnterha, such as the Federal Consortium. Some national political parties also have had their headquarters in the city. History The city was first mentioned in Zuman historical records, which showed Kihnterha to be a border outpost of the Zuman Empire as early as 850 CE. Over time, Kihnterha became a prosperous town, due to its strategic position. It was located at one of the narrowest points of the river Ruze, allowing the river to be crossed quickly. The Ruze was also navigable in the area around Kihnterha, allowing goods to be quickly shipped to the sea. The city was quickly populated by foreigners, not only from the nearby Arglon but also from lands as far away as Al'Badara and Ananto. These foreigners was responsible for giving the town the name Quinterra, a name that will be used internationally for the next few centuries. During the fourteenth and the fifteenth centuries, Kihnterha faced a period of decline. The town was flooded when the Ruze burst its banks during the floods of the mid-forteenth century, and suffered from the drought that followed immediately after the floods. The town was only starting to recover when the Volon rebellion started, pushing Kihnterha further into decline, as the trade routes that passed through Kihnterha generally went past Vurlunia, and traders sought safer routes. Kihnterha was revitalised in the mid-fifteenth century, when the small town became the capital of the newly-formed Valruzian Empire. To the representatives of the four kingdoms that made up the Empire, Kihnterha was very much a neutral site, being a Zuman town located on the newly-formed border between Bandorra and Arglon. The town lent its name to the famous treaty that formed the Valruzian Empire, and soon after became the Empire's capital. In the late fifteenth century, the capital of Bandorra was also moved to the city, in an attempt by the Bandorran Emperor to reduce time wasted from travelling between two capitals. After the formation of the Valruzian Federation, it seemed natural that Kihnterha remained the capital of the nation. However, a vocal and powerful opposition came in the form of the Zumans delegates, who demanded that capital to be in Nuzria, the former capital of Zuma. During the legislative deadlock that dragged on for the next thirty years, Kihnterha served as the interim capital, with all the apparatus of government being located there. The pro-Kihnterha faction would eventually win, and in 2071 the federal city of Quinterra was created out of Kihnterha. However, due to a fluke in Valruzian legislature, Bandorra technically did not cede Kihnterha to the federal government; instead, the capital was merely transferred to the federal city of Quinterra, which covered roughly the same area as the city of Kihnterha. This caused the situation where the same city was treated as two separate entities: The city of Kihnterha, in Bandorra, and Quinterra, the federal capital. Even though de jure the capital was moved to Quinterra, in practice the city continued to function as the capital, and indeed did so until the problem was rectified in 2196, when the federal city of Quinterra was abolished. Category:Places in Valruzia Category:Cities